


cosas que hacer en el spiderverso cuando estás muerto

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Incorrect Quotes [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey se le mete bajo la piel. Esto puede o no ser una metáfora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cosas que hacer en el spiderverso cuando estás muerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> prompt: "Pain is meant to be felt."— Wade

Wade muere, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Lobezno muere todo el rato. Jean Grey muere todo el rato. Sean Bean muere todo el rato. Y Wade, sí, Wade muere todo el rato. Cuando abre los ojos le ve allí, sentado contra la pared y con la máscara en las manos (la suya, no la de Wade, eso sería ridículo). “Ey, Spidey.”

Le mira y tiene las manos llenas de sangre. Las manos, la boca, sangre en las mejillas. Wade sonríe tan fuerte que toda su piel tira y escuece.

 

*

 

Cuando los dedos presionan su abdomen Wade ronronea, excepto que después la mano se va y _ey ey ey no vuelve aquí_. La expresión de Spider-Man (a través de la máscara, tan ajustada como el resto del traje, dolorosa, dolorosamente ajustada) es de sorpresa o de horror y no es justo, Wade ni siquiera se ha quitado el traje.

—Un poco más abajo —y cuando lo dice se ríe y escupe, tose, echa sangre y saliva. La mano aprieta con más fuerza.

—¿Te duele esto? —no aparta la cara de la suya.

Se ríe de nuevo, metálico. _Qué ojos tan grandes tienes_. Shhh, calla.

—Duele siempre —trata de encogerse de hombros, pero la gravedad no le deja— ¿Me vas a cantar una nana?

Apagan las luces. Nota el escozor de un golpe contra su mandíbula. “Venga, Wade”, y cuando abre los ojos es todo rojo y blanco. No es justo que sepa su nombre y Wade no sepa nada. Alarga la mano y Spider-Man se la aparta.

—Ey, quédate conmigo, no tienes ni idea del papeleo que conlleva aparecer con un cadáver en la Torre de los Vengadores.

Se ríe nervioso cerca de su cara, le llena de algo cálido y efervescente en la boca del estómago. La hemorragia interna, probablemente.

 

*

 

La cara de Spider-Man es todo lo que tiene que ser una cara. _Podría ser peor._ No, está bien.  Podría ser mejor. Shh.

—¿Qué tal la siesta? —se levanta, y Wade también. Wade se cae. Spidey no. Wade tampoco se caería si pudiera pegarse a las paredes.

—Revigorizante.

Le tiende la mano, el brazo, Wade se agarra con demasiada fuerza. _Huele a formol_.

—Bueno, es una morgue.

Spidey le mira, de arriba abajo, Wade sacude la cabeza y aún no le suelta el antebrazo. “Menudo viaje.”

—No sé cómo los X-Men aguantan esto —y entonces Wade le suelta, porque quizá ya es demasiado.

—Bueno, después de dos o tres cloacas la morgue no es para tanto.

—Por favor, prácticamente tengo un adosado en las alcantarillas, esto… —se calla. Mejor. Wade no quiere preguntar.

Si preguntara…

Si preguntara.

 _Aw, estás preocupado por mí_.

O

Tienes sangre en la boca.

Pero Wade es un caballero. Hay cosas que no se preguntan.

Spidey le tiende la mano.

—Peter.

 

*

 

Wade sabe que no está muerto porque la ropa le roza. Y porque sangra. Y porque supura. Y por el hambre, también.

Un día deja una bolsa de burritos en casa de Peter. Aún están calientes, y no sabe por qué Peter se molesta. “¿Cómo has encontrado mi casa?”

_Por favor._

—Por favor.

Luego sacude la cabeza y “espero que hayas traído cerveza también”. Está amoratado, probablemente siempre está amoratado. Antes no pensaba en ello, porque antes Spidey era blanco y rojo y ojos expresivos a través de la máscara. Ahora es mucho más terrible, lo peor que le ha pasado desde Terry.

Peter se tropieza volviendo del frigorífico, le golpea la espinilla y sus heridas gruñen, le duele mejor que nada.

 

*

 

A veces, Wade visita a Peter después de morir.

Esto es exagerado. Wade no muere, Wade se hace menos Wade. Se hace vísceras o pústulas, pero Peter no necesita saber eso, porque Peter no está ahí cuando Wade muere. No más, al menos. Lo convierte en un hábito, por mucho que le guste que Peter le meta las manos dentro.

—No te sientas tan importante —una noche, Wade ha hecho tortitas y Spidey ya nunca pregunta sobre sus llaves (no es un salvaje) y ha muerto un poco, un poquito, aún tiene la quemazón en la espalda—, prácticamente todo el mundo ha sujetado mis vísceras.

—Pensé que lo nuestro era especial —se asoma por encima de su hombro. Wade gruñe, el traje se le clava en la espalda pero espacio que ocupa Peter quema más.

—Bueno, es especial.

Le tiende un plato con tres tortitas.

Un día Wade va a tener que matar a Peter y va a ser un mal día.

 

*

 

Peter pesa más de lo que parece. Le deja caer en el sofá e ignora sus intentos por desprenderse. “Shhh, shhh”, aún tiene pólvora en las manos y su traje está roto por partes innombrables. “Wade, joder, no,” parece que no le ha visto nunca con un arma. Wade chasquea la lengua, le quita cristales del pelo con los dedos desnudos y Peter pelea menos, descafeinado. Tiene la cara blanca.

 _A veces mato gente, Petey_.

—No me llames eso, quieres.

Le apoya la frente contra la mano, tiene un corte en la sien.

Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. A Wade le encantan los Vengadores, pero los Vengadores no están encantados por Wade. Todos tienen cierta reticencia al homicidio. No pasa nada, siempre hay tiempo para una segunda primera opinión.

—¿Cómo sobrevives con lo que sangras? **—** le mete los dedos entre el pelo, ya no hay cristales pero da igual. Peter gruñe.

—¿Cómo sobrevives tú?

Wade se encoge de hombros.

—Ejercicio, una dieta sana, granadas.

Peter sacude la cabeza, cierra los ojos. Wade se levanta la máscara y le cuenta las respiraciones. Le pasa el pulgar por los labios y le quita sangre de la barbilla. Quiere saber—

Le gustaría saber qué pensaría Peter, qué pensaría si despertase para encontrarle lleno de su sangre.

Shhh.

_Hay cosas que no se preguntan_.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —sacude la cabeza y se baja la máscara de nuevo, se asegura de no estar allí para cuando Peter despierte.


End file.
